


[podfic] Derek Hale -- Even in the Wind His Hair Is Perfect

by Annapods



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M, POV Alternating, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, TV News
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: It’s not the greatest job in the world, but someone’s gotta do it. And Stiles makes the most of it, okay?Writing captions for the live broadcasts as well as helping run and write the copy for the online news stories can get rather tedious and boring, but Stiles tries his best to keep himself entertained. Slipping in a movie or comic book reference inside a human interest story just to see if someone comments about it, putting up a funny headline to see if someone catches it and puts it up on reddit, you know harmless things that to the casual viewer and reader will go unnoticed but to those that actually pay attention, they might get a kick out of it.Recently though, he maybe has been… abusing his power.Written by Literaryoblivion





	[podfic] Derek Hale -- Even in the Wind His Hair Is Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Derek Hale--Even in the Wind His Hair Is Perfect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603454) by [literaryoblivion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion). 



> Speed effect square. (Yes, there isn’t much of that, but oh well.)
> 
> Background for cover: [ Blue Tech Abstract Shiny Background](https://www.vexels.com/vectors/preview/70552/blue-tech-abstract-shiny-background) | designed by Background Vector, news jingle from [ freesound.org](http://freesound.org/people/Tuben/sounds/272044/).

[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/dheitwhhip) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/g27g20ekp9oib4h/dheitwhhipwhole.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
